The Battling Fellowship
by Marissa21221
Summary: Katniss and Peeta join the Fellowship and are now on their way on a new adventure to Mordor in Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Battling Fellowship**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and The Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 1

My fingers stretch out seeking Peeta only to find empty sheets. Where did he go, so early in the morning? Forcing myself up out of the warmness of the bed, I slipped on an orange silk blouse and black leggings, and then made my way down to the kitchen. Smoke filled the hallways of the house. As of instinct, my feet broke into a run. I finally ran into the doors of the kitchen, only to find Greasy Sae making breakfast. Sitting at the table was Peeta across from him an old man. He had a long grey beard that went down to his waste. He was wearing grey robes and was smoking a pipe. Sitting next to him in a glass vase were flowers.

"Katniss." Peeta said. Taking me to the table. There were eggs, bacon, and a cup of orange juice.

"This is Gandalf he came to ask us something." Gandalf reached for the vase, and then took off his hat, followed by a slit bow.

"Ah Katniss Good morning. I trust you slept well?" Gandalf said.

"Yes." I answered back, embarrassed that I didn't wake up earlier.

"Here Primrose's. I'm very sorry for your loss. I know you were very close to her." He handed me the vase. My eyes were filling with tears. And my throat blocking all the words, when right next to me came hisses. Of course, Buttercup. He hated hearing her name now that she's dead. Remembering that she's dead sends me back to the ocean floating on my back on the water. Her begging me to join her and all the other people I love. While other things pull me down. I took the vase and chucked it across the room That's when the tears come.

"Katniss." Peeta whispered.

" Sorry Gandalf it's just"

"It's alright. How about you eat and we'll talk." He said gesturing to the seat next to Peeta. I sat their sipping m juice while Buttercup ate the bacon off my plate.

"So Katniss, Peeta would you like to go on an adventure?" Gandalf asked. We sat in silence when Greasy Sae said "I'll just leave you alone." And she walked out the door.

"Gandalf. It would be an honor. But" Peeta said

"But we'll need to get ready. When do we leave?" I finished.

"Tomorrow at the earliest. Will it be a problem?" He asked

"No" Peeta said. Gandalf turned and walked straight out the door. And straight away Peeta took me down the hall, then handed me my bow witch hummed alive.

"Now I'm expecting that Greasy Sae will have enough to make us a goodbye dinner." Peeta said with a smile. Then gave me a kiss. Warmness filled me head to toe. Witch made me want another, to freeze this moment. Refusing I left obeying the orders given to me.

" Call some people will you Peeta?" I said

"Yes. So you might want to start to get enough. And I'll prepare." Peeta said shoving me out the door. 12 looked it's self, except it's blossoming with flowers, kids are running, school would be out. I reached the part where the fence should be but isn't. They tore it down a while ago. Everyone is going out now that they have nothing to fear. It's been months since I left out so I decide to go fishing. Alonga?" I said

"Yes. So you might want to start to get enough. And I'll prepare." Peeta said shoving me out the door. 12 looked it's self, except it's blossoming with flowers, kids are running, school would be out. I reached the part where the fence should be but isn't. They tore it down a while ago. Everyone is going out now that they have nothing to fear. It's been months since I left out so I decide to go fishing. Along m may I check the traps that have been waiting. It's good because I've collected 2 lynx, 4 squirrels, and 5 rabbits. I end up getting 2 baskets of fish. Then go to the spot Gale and I usually met. My face tightens I don't want to go there. Not after it was Gale's bombs that killed Prim. So my feet move quickly breaking into a run.

The bushes are blossoming with berries. A quarter to 4 I start heading back. Hopefully Greasy Sae will have enough. I open the door and the smell of freshly cooked bread.

"Hello" I called out.

"Katniss." Peeta said sipping his hands on a towel. I entered the kitchen, and gave Greasy Sae all the food. The house was cleaned I supposed Hazel did it, because it looked like it was done by her hands. In the middle of the table sat a vase of Primrose's. Plates for 9.

"I'm make'n your favorite Katniss. Lamb stew with the dried plums. Peeta made the rolls with the

Cheese on top that you love. For dessert berry cake and pudding with strawberries." Greasy Sae said.

"Peeta who's all coming?" I whispered.

"Hymitch, your mom, Gale, Hazel, Rory, Rick, and Posy." Peeta said. It's 6 o'clock and there's a ring at the door. Peeta and I walk over and open the door. I'm given a big hug by the one only my mother. I give a sigh of relief. After her comes Gale, I can't help the smile show on my face. I'm so glad that their all here. Then comes Haymitch.

"Nice to see you sweetheart." He said with the liquor cleaning onto him. Hazel, than Rory, rick, and last Posy. Everyone is here. They all sit down and we start eating.

" So where are you going Katniss?" My mother said.

"A place called Middle Earth." Answered Peeta

**Hope all you like my story it's my first one. PLEASE review.**

e HeH


	2. Chapter 2

**The Battling Fellowship**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games and The Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 1

My fingers stretch out seeking Peeta only to find empty sheets. Where did he go, so early in the morning? Forcing myself up out of the warmness of the bed, I slipped on an orange silk blouse and black leggings, and then made my way down to the kitchen. Smoke filled the hallways of the house. As of instinct, my feet broke into a run. I finally ran into the doors of the kitchen, only to find Greasy Sae making breakfast. Sitting at the table was Peeta across from him an old man. He had a long grey beard that went down to his waste. He was wearing grey robes and was smoking a pipe. Sitting next to him in a glass vase were flowers.

"Katniss." Peeta said. Taking me to the table. There were eggs, bacon, and a cup of orange juice.

"This is Gandalf he came to ask us something." Gandalf reached for the vase, and then took off his hat, followed by a slit bow.

"Ah Katniss Good morning. I trust you slept well?" Gandalf said.

"Yes." I answered back, embarrassed that I didn't wake up earlier.

"Here Primrose's. I'm very sorry for your loss. I know you were very close to her." He handed me the vase. My eyes were filling with tears. And my throat blocking all the words, when right next to me came hisses. Of course, Buttercup. He hated hearing her name now that she's dead. Remembering that she's dead sends me back to the ocean floating on my back on the water. Her begging me to join her and all the other people I love. While other things pull me down. I took the vase and chucked it across the room That's when the tears come.

"Katniss." Peeta whispered.

" Sorry Gandalf it's just"

"It's alright. How about you eat and we'll talk." He said gesturing to the seat next to Peeta. I sat their sipping m juice while Buttercup ate the bacon off my plate.

"So Katniss, Peeta would you like to go on an adventure?" Gandalf asked. We sat in silence when Greasy Sae said "I'll just leave you alone." And she walked out the door.

"Gandalf. It would be an honor. But" Peeta said

"But we'll need to get ready. When do we leave?" I finished.

"Tomorrow at the earliest. Will it be a problem?" He asked

"No" Peeta said. Gandalf turned and walked straight out the door. And straight away Peeta took me down the hall, then handed me my bow witch hummed alive.

"Now I'm expecting that Greasy Sae will have enough to make us a goodbye dinner." Peeta said with a smile. Then gave me a kiss. Warmness filled me head to toe. Witch made me want another, to freeze this moment. Refusing I left obeying the orders given to me.

" Call some people will you Peeta?" I said

"Yes. So you might want to start to get enough. And I'll prepare." Peeta said shoving me out the door. 12 looked it's self, except it's blossoming with flowers, kids are running, school would be out. I reached the part where the fence should be but isn't. They tore it down a while ago. Everyone is going out now that they have nothing to fear. It's been months since I left out so I decide to go fishing. Alonga?" I said

"Yes. So you might want to start to get enough. And I'll prepare." Peeta said shoving me out the door. 12 looked it's self, except it's blossoming with flowers, kids are running, school would be out. I reached the part where the fence should be but isn't. They tore it down a while ago. Everyone is going out now that they have nothing to fear. It's been months since I left out so I decide to go fishing. Along m may I check the traps that have been waiting. It's good because I've collected 2 lynx, 4 squirrels, and 5 rabbits. I end up getting 2 baskets of fish. Then go to the spot Gale and I usually met. My face tightens I don't want to go there. Not after it was Gale's bombs that killed Prim. So my feet move quickly breaking into a run.

The bushes are blossoming with berries. A quarter to 4 I start heading back. Hopefully Greasy Sae will have enough. I open the door and the smell of freshly cooked bread.

"Hello" I called out.

"Katniss." Peeta said sipping his hands on a towel. I entered the kitchen, and gave Greasy Sae all the food. The house was cleaned I supposed Hazel did it, because it looked like it was done by her hands. In the middle of the table sat a vase of Primrose's. Plates for 9.

"I'm make'n your favorite Katniss. Lamb stew with the dried plums. Peeta made the rolls with the

Cheese on top that you love. For dessert berry cake and pudding with strawberries." Greasy Sae said.

"Peeta who's all coming?" I whispered.

"Hymitch, your mom, Gale, Hazel, Rory, Rick, and Posy." Peeta said. It's 6 o'clock and there's a ring at the door. Peeta and I walk over and open the door. I'm given a big hug by the one only my mother. I give a sigh of relief. After her comes Gale, I can't help the smile show on my face. I'm so glad that their all here. Then comes Haymitch.

"Nice to see you sweetheart." He said with the liquor cleaning onto him. Hazel, than Rory, rick, and last Posy. Everyone is here. They all sit down and we start eating.

" So where are you going Katniss?" My mother said.

"A place called Middle Earth." Answered Peeta

**Hope all you like my story it's my first one. PLEASE review.**

e HeH


End file.
